


Yeah, My Bucky

by ElderPoptarts



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bottom Bucky, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Crying During Sex, Grinding, M/M, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderPoptarts/pseuds/ElderPoptarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky hates himself but Steve has enough love for the both of them.<br/>Prompt: Bucky not being confident with his body so Steve runs him a bath and then undresses him in front of the mirror and tells him why he loves each part of his body. Bucky being really happy and crying but Steve doesn't stop and Bucky feels so happy at the end. Then Steve starts touching his dick and Steve makes Bucky watch while Steve touches him. After Buckys leaning on Steve in the bath and says “your Bucky” and Steve says yes my bucky</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, My Bucky

Bucky stared at himself in the mirror, at all the scars and imperfections, before feeling warmth press against his back and strong arms curl around his waist. He looked up to see blue eyes staring into his glassy greys through the mirror.  
“Buck,”  
“I’m a mess,” was Bucky’s grumbled response.  
“Stop, Bucky.” Steve nuzzled his neck and took a deep breath in. Bucky felt himself relax slightly, leaning back and into the touch, before letting out a sigh. His eyes didn’t leave their reflections in the bathroom’s full-length mirror.  
“Steve-”  
“Let me run you a bath; I wanna take care of you.” Steve’s hand started to creep up Bucky’s t-shirt before dropping again when Steve turned to start the bath. His hand resumed its place soon after, inching up further and pushing the t-shirt to reveal Bucky’s torso.  
“You have the most beautiful body, Buck.” Bucky whined in response. “Shh, baby. It’s true.” Steve removed the t-shirt entirely, dropping it at his feet. He stroked Bucky’s bare arms and Bucky watched his movements with all his attention. The hands made their way up to his shoulders – earning a shiver – and took extra care to trace the border on the left shoulder where metal meets flesh.  
“I know you hate it but I could never hate any part of you. Half your body could be replaced with metal but I’d still love you because it’s yours and you’re my Bucky.” Bucky’s breath hitched and a tear threatened to fall down his cheek. He fought the urge to pull away from Steve’s touch. He wasn’t entirely comfortable with people touching his arm, but this was Steve. His Stevie.  
HIs hands dragged down his sides and paused at the waistband of his sweatpants before dipping his thumbs in, chest still pressed flush to Bucky’s back.  
“Y’know, this is my favourite part,” the blonde drawled, pulling at the sweatpants and letting them fall to the other man’s ankles. Bucky was now only left in his boxers, feeling exposed but safe with his lover’s contact. Steve knelt in front of Bucky, between him and the mirror, and smoothed his calloused hands over the brunette’s thighs. “You have legs to die for, Buck.” The fingers were feather light on Bucky’s inner thigh and he whimpered at the shiver it sent up his spine.  
Steve took this as an invitation to tug at Bucky’s boxers, releasing his half hard cock. “So perfect,” he breathed before taking it in his hand and stroking him until he was fully hard, pressing a soft kiss to the tip. Bucky let out a tiny gasp and his eyelids fluttered.  
He glanced to the bath before standing to turn off the tap and undress. Steve checked the temperature, stepped in and took Bucky’s hand to help him settle between the captain’s legs, back flush to Steve’s chest. Tears stained his cheeks.  
Bucky felt the other man’s erection against his crack, a small moan escaping his lips. Steve took his cock in his hand and jerked him again lazily.  
“You’re so, so beautiful, Buck. Just gorgeous,” He praised. Bucky was whining and moaning, thrusting his hips up into Steve’s fist as tears continued to fall down his face. When the brunette’s head fell back onto his shoulder, Steve pressed his cheek to the brown mop and urged, “Keep your head up, baby. Want you to watch me make you feel good.”  
Bucky mewled and obeyed. He was hypnotized by the way his lover’s hand pulled and moved on his cock in the water, twisting at the head and dipping his thumb in the slit. He gasped breathlessly when Steve pressed in just the right place under the head, making him begin to grind back on Steve’s erection breathlessly. Water threatened to spill over the bath’s edge, disturbed by Bucky’s frantic movements. His breathing was shallow and his lips were releasing a stream of moans and whines as he came closer to his climax.  
Steve was grunting at the way the other’s ass rubbed against his erection, his release creeping closer too. “Keep your eyes on my hand, Bucky.”  
“S-Steve! M’c-close-”  
“Shh, baby. Come for me, Buck.”  
Bucky let out a short “Auhh”, squeezing his eyes shut and forming a perfect “O” with his mouth before coming in the water with Steve’s name on his lips and more tears on his cheeks. Steve reached his orgasm barely a second after, groaning and whispering praises in his ear while the man on his chest cried his name.  
Exhausted, Bucky let his head drop back against Steve’s shoulder, mewling with his eyes still shut when he felt lips against his temple.  
“Your Bucky.”  
Steve hummed in agreement, “Yeah, my Bucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> ahh i like this a lot! just a oneshot i wrote for an anon on tumblr. you can find the post here: http://herobeck.tumblr.com/post/134134844332/bucky-not-being-confident-with-his-body-so-steve  
> don't forget to leave kudos, comments, like and reblog if you like it!
> 
> -Sebby


End file.
